Ending Tensions
by Pink Saturday
Summary: A couple years after they graduated Rosewood High School. Hanna and Emily realized how they both feel for one another. Completely AU. Second person narrative as Emily. Femslash!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. :/

This is my first time writing a second person point of view story. Enjoy and feel free to review! :)

* * *

><p>You didn't know how to react. You're sitting in Hanna's apartment alone with her. Usually, Aria and Spencer were with the both of you, but not this time. Your cold fingers were fidgeting with each other as you sat on her black leather couch and stared at the wooden coffee table in front of you. The table was clean with magazines stacked on top of each other neatly and so was the small apartment. The sound of the woods in the fire place crackling. Your eyes wonder the gray walls and looked at the pictures that were hanging then land back on her.<p>

She sat there with her legs neatly crossed and her blue eyes staring off in space. She stirred her cup of tea slowly. You stare at her, taking in her beauty: her pale white skin, pink lips, wavy blonde hair and small hands. She finally looks up and her eyes met your brown eyes. You couldn't help, but stare in them. Mesmerized. You finally broke eye contact when you realize that you've been staring too hard. You blush and look away pretending to find your hands interesting than her.

You finally look to see if she wasn't paying any attention to you. She's clad in a dark blue skinny jean, brown long sleeve shirt and a white silk scarf. You smirk at how Hanna still looks great in simple clothing. No matter how much she complains about bumming out, she still can pull anything off. The blonde across you puts her cup of tea down. She motions her head to another direction. Then she stood up quickly and walked around the corner to a hallway.

You blinked and realized she was gone. Shaking your head, you stood up and followed her. The narrow hallway was dark and picture frames were hung on the walls. You crept pass the bathroom and you finally reach the last room in the hall. You turn in and see her staring outside the window. Her room was clean with a little bit of her clothing scattered on her queen size bed.

You walk up behind her and wrap your arms around the short blonde's slim waist. She immediately leans back in to you. The scent of her vanilla hits your nose. You nuzzle into the crook of her neck, holding her tight. She turns around and wraps her arms around your neck. Your pulse is racing as she leans in close to you. Slowly you lean in with your eyes completely close.

Instead of expecting a kiss, you get a small shove and you see her turn around to the look outside again. In frustrations, you run your hands through your long hair and sat on her unmade bed. You close your eyes and lean your head back. So close to kissing her.

All of a sudden you feel her sitting on your lap. Your eyes open and you see her straddling you with her legs on either side of you. The two of you stare intensely at each other. Her hair falls perfectly on her shoulder. She has her hands on your chest and leans in again. You close your eyes and slid your hands on her thighs. Making sure to not make yourself look like a fool again, you wait until she does something. You start to feel soft kisses on the side of your neck. Your hands slid underneath her shirt. You feel her soft skin under your fingertips.

You feel her hot, warm breath on your skin as she places little kisses along the side of your neck. Her fingers are tangled in your long black hair. Out of nowhere, you feel a small pain where her lips are at. A small hiss escaped your lips as she continues to attack your sensitive neck. You're going to have to hid this once you get back to your apartment or your roommates are going to tease you. She's still assaulting your neck from side to side. You bring your hands to her back and drag your manicure nails down her back.

She pulls away from your neck, but still remains straddling you. Her blue eyes were dark and all you could see was lust. You lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses you back and slides her tongue on your lower lip. Your mouth opens and her warm tongue enters your mouth. Hanna lets out a whimper as you try to dominate her.

Her slender fingers ended up getting tangled in your hair. You pull back because breathing was becoming an issue for both of you. You take the opportunity to roll her over so she's on her back. Everything around you was a blur. All you could see was how beautiful Hanna looked. Her blonde hair was tossed around her black pillow and her lips were red from kissing you so hard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" you ask, hovering over her body.

The shorter girl bites her lips and nods her head.

"Emily, I've waited for so long for you." Her eyes looks away as she runs her hands down the side of your body. "I want you so bad.

That obviously set something off in your mind. You connect your lips with hers again kissing her harder. You never wanted any girl as much as you wanted Hanna. Not even Maya, Samara or Paige could compare to her.

Her hands found their way to the hem of your sweater. She slowly pulls the clothing off of you and you reconnect your lips after the item was discard. That left you topless with your lacy red bra and your jeans. A moan escaped your mouth as you felt her hands on your breast.

Before anything could happen, you pull back and yanked off Hanna's shirt. Her body was fit and perfect. You run your hands up and down her body and found them to rest on her hips.

She pulls your down and shoves her tongue in your mouth. The make out was so passionate. So heated. The next thing that happened now was that Hanna's bra was no longer on her and somewhere around the room. You then start massaging her perky breast and run your thumb around her nipples.

"Emily…" she moans your name. She digs her nails into your back as she felt your warm tongue running over her nipple. You're still laying between her legs and you use this opportunity to roll your hips into hers.

You switched to the other nipple and continued to run your thumb over the other. All you could her was Hanna's moaning and it was driving you crazy. You start to unbutton her pants and slowly pulled it off. The beautiful blonde was clad in a small green thong.

"Please, Emily." She plead as you stared down at her. God, she looked so beautiful.

"What?"

"Make love to me." Hanna said quietly. "I just…want to feel you. Please."

You didn't hesitate one bit and now you took her thong off. You've never seen Hanna naked before. Your eyes run up and down her body.

"You're so beautiful, Hanna." You kiss her softly on the lips. You move your hands down to her core. Fuck, she's wet. That turns you on even more. Soon, your kisses with her were heating up. Her tongue was dancing with yours. "I want this just as bad as you do."

Your middle finger and index finger were rubbing her core softly. Her moans were muffled by your kisses and she started to roll her hips into you. Being careful, you slowly inserted your index finger.

"Emily!" she moaned loudly as she raised her hips. You pump your fingers in and out of her slowly. She rolls her hip into your touch creating a rhythm. One of your arms snaked around his slim waist and held her closely to you.

This felt like forever. All that you can focus on was Hanna as she moaned your name into your ear. You left trails of hot kisses down to her neck then to her collarbones.

Somehow your pace sped up and Hanna's breathing was getting heavier. You pull back, looking at her again. Your fingers kept pumping in and out faster, her fingernails were digging into your back. You let out a hiss as she dragged her nails down.

"Don't stop, please." Her walls were starting to tithing around your fingers. She opens her eyes and stares into yours. You never realized how beautiful she was in this very moment. You bit your lips as you make love to her. Her eyes rolled back and pulls your body on top of hers.

"E-Em…!" she moans loudly as she hit her climax. You slow your pace, but still remained in her.

"Fuck, Hanna." you murmur. You rolled to your side and slowly removed your fingers. Her chest was rising up and down slowly. The blonde had her eyes close tightly. You lean over and kissed her softly on her lips.

She didn't move. Nor any word had left her mouth since she came. Did she regret it? Did she lie to you just so she can make you feel better? Was this just an experiment? All there was in the room between the both of you was silence.

You sit up and swung your legs over the side of the bed and looked behind you. She still had her eyes close and her naked body was still exposed.

"Listen," you look for your shirt that she threw early. "If I did anything, I'm sorry. If you regret this, I don't blame y-you." You stammer. "I don't want to hurt you, I ju-…" You felt a tug from her pulling on your belt hoop on your jeans.

"Don't go," she whispers. "I've never felt anything so great in my life, Em. And I don't regret any of this. Stay the night with me."

A small smile tugs on your face as you crawl back into bed with Hanna. She immediately curls into your side as you pulled the blanket up to cover your bodies. An arm wrapped around her waist and you closed your eyes. Never in a thousand you thought this would happened.

"Oh, by the way. You just wearing jeans and a bra is one of the most sexiest thing I've ever seen." Hanna laughed. "Who knew Emily Field's can look like a total babe like that?

You laughed at her, "Yeah, well… I was too caught up in the moment you to realized i was over dressed."

The two of you giggled and just laid there together. Her fingers were running across your waist. She leaned up and gave you a soft kiss and laid her head onto your chest. Nothing felt so perfect. Holding the girl you were madly in love with for years.


End file.
